


The Hot Day

by Colonel_Edd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Annoyed Ianto, Baffled Jack, Body Image, Fluff, Heatwave, Love, M/M, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: When Ianto wakes up feeling like he was going to melt, he has to deal with an animated Captain Jack while trying to keep his cool.





	The Hot Day

Ianto actually liked the weather in Wales, he could handle the rain and the cloudy skies, he enjoyed visiting his sisters kids when it was snowing and he definitely enjoyed pelting snowballs at his brother-in-law. He was even fond of sleet, it just gave you an excuse to stay huddled up inside under a snuggly blanket, cozy by the radiator (or your partner) drinking a nice cup of coffee or hot chocolate if the occasion called for it. What he didn’t like so much, was a hot day.

Don’t get him wrong, sunny summers days were fine, he liked the sun as much as the next bloke but every year without fail you’d always get that one day where you felt like you were actually going to melt.

Today was that day.

Ianto knew from the moment he woke up that today was not going to be a good day, it was a Wednesday for a start so the midweek slump was in full effect, he was trapped under what felt like a million blankets, all twisted up around his legs as he sweated profusely in his damp, cotton prison. One look outside confirmed his suspicions, it was a hot day, “Urgh,” Ianto shielded his eyes against the sun pouring through the curtains and kicked off his sheets, not caring that he’d have to pick them all up later

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” and his misery was complete, of course Jack had to be up, dressed and looking as dashing as ever while he felt like a sweaty blob, “are you planning on getting up sometime this morning?”

Curling up in a ball of woe, Ianto groaned, “What time is it?”

“Half nine,” Jack checked his watch, raising an eyebrow when Ianto sat bolt up right in bed, “I thought I’d let you sleep in, the rift should be quiet today”

“Half nine?!” Great, he should already be in the hub by now finish off the work Jack had told him to leave last night, he hated backlog almost as much as the sweltering heat, “Why didn’t you wake me up? I have a huge case of files that need inputting onto the server-”

Reaching out as Ianto climbed out of bed, Jack tried not to feel too stung when his lover sidestepped him, “Hey, I thought you could use the extra sleep”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ianto hated when he got like this but he could help it, he was too warm, he was behind schedule, he felt grimy and couldn’t help but get defensive, “No, it doesn’t matter. I’m getting a shower. I’ll see you at work”

“Are you kicking me out?” Jack asked bluntly, arms outstretched in a form of surrender, “Look I don’t know why you’re in such a crappy mood but all I did was let you sleep in by a couple of hours”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto stopped by the doorway of his bathroom, “No, I’m not kicking you out. I’m going to get a shower, do what you want”

Watching as the bathroom door was closed in his face, Jack wondered what nerve he’d hit as Ianto was never this short with him. Even when he probably deserved it, “Right” Jack spoke to the closed door before shaking himself and retreating to the living room, perhaps Ianto had simply woken up in a bad mood, maybe he’d slept funny on his neck or something. Jack would rather blame Ianto’s neck for his lovers bad mood than blame himself.

-

Ianto loved his suits, he loved the way they made him look, all sharp lines and professional. He liked the way his waistcoats would hug his midsection, making him look thinner, hiding the despicable love handles that he never could quite work off. He liked the way his jackets would make his shoulders look broader, the way Jack reacted to a nice pair of tight trousers.

He did not like hot days when wearing a suit wasn’t an option.

Of course if he wanted to suffer through heat stroke then he could wear his suit but the last time that happened Owen hadn’t let it go for months, so Ianto was left with wearing one of two outfits. The ‘rent boy’ outfit that Jack loved so much which hid some of his imperfections or his casual slacks and a polo Rhiannon had got him for his birthday last year. The polo would leave him feeling slightly self conscious throughout the day but the rent boy outfit would give Owen enough ammunition to tease him till the day he died. Then again, working for Torchwood, that might not be too long.

“Ianto?” That was Jack, knocking on the bedroom door. He must have flounced like a right mare earlier if Jack was knocking of all things, “Everything alright in there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” he tugged on the polo shirt before he could over think it and was just doing his belt when Jack poked his head round the door with a predatory grin, “Ready to go to work?”

“Oh I think the boss might be willing to overlook you being late this once,” Jack advanced slowly, his eyes raking down Ianto’s body, “Where _have_ you been hiding this sexy little number, huh? You’ve been holding out on me Mr Jones”

Frowning, Ianto looked down at the pale blue polo shirt and slacks, then back up at Jack, “Excuse me?” He looked like a single dad at a family barbecue, “I will never understand your strange fetishes”

“You don’t have to understand them,” Jack licked his lips, “You can just reap the rewards, come on we can spare another hour”

Holding up his hand to stop Jack before he figuratively, and maybe literally, pounced on him, Ianto gave him an apologetic smile, “Is it too cliché if I say I have a headache? This heat is really getting to me”

“The heat?” Jack asked, looking him up and down again but this time with concern, no doubt remembering when he keeled over last year from heatstroke, “Do you want a glass of water?” Jack never paid much attention to the temperature seeing as he was almost permanently cold on this planet. He grew up on a dune planet, constantly surrounded with warm air and cool breezes. It was quite a shock to his systems learning to live in Wales of all places, where the sun was as rare as hens teeth, “I can get you some ice”

“No, I’ll be fine” Ianto assured him, pulling at the hem of his shirt unconsciously, “lets just go to work, maybe if it’s cooled down later we can revisit the idea, hmm?”

-

It did not get cool later, it only got hotter.

“How is this possible?” Ianto complained, feeling whinny and hating himself for it, “The sun has gone down, how can it possibly still be this warm?” He felt like he needed another shower, after a long day of working underground, hefting heavy boxes of ancient files for hours on end, Ianto was ready to quit life and go live in the arctic. It was easier to warm yourself up than it was to cool yourself down anyway.

“You really don’t like the heat, do you?” Jack was puzzled by the notion over on his side of the sofa, where he’d been banished for being too warm, “Come here, I’ve got an idea”

Grumbling to himself, Ianto shuffled over and looked at Jack expectantly, “Yes?”

“Tada!” Jack pulled the small motorised handheld fan out of his pocket and turned it on, “Here”

“How long have you had this?” Ianto asked as he shamelessly let Jack hold the tiny fan in front of his face, “And why are you only telling me now?”

“Because you’re hot when you’re sweaty but I don’t like seeing you miserable” Jack told him simply

Closing his eyes, Ianto spoke without thinking, “Urgh, you make it impossible to not love you”

He didn’t even realise what he said until Jack chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, “You make it pretty damn hard not to love you too”

Flushing, and not all from the heat, Ianto opened his eyes and nervously met Jack’s gaze, relieved to see he wasn’t mocking him and was instead looking at him fondly.

Maybe hot days weren’t the worst after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked this, even if it’s just a little piece of fluff I wrote when feeling too warm. I’d love to hear what you think in the comments :)


End file.
